


认错人

by huanqiuya



Category: Constantine, John Wick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: PWP衍生拉郎





	认错人

约翰·威克的戒指不见了。他找了好几个地方，一边小心躲避杀手，一边把自己经过的地方再找一遍。NO乖巧地跟着他，这令他感到慰藉。在这一天就快要结束的时候威克不得不承认他真的把戒指弄丢了，而且这还不是目前发生最糟糕的事——在他穿过一条潮湿昏暗的巷子时有人袭击了他。来人穿着一身白得刺眼的西装，力气极大，很轻松就把威克按在凹凸不平的墙面上无法动弹。  
NO狂吠，压低前躯要冲上去咬他。那个男人看了比特犬一眼，NO惨叫一声跑开了。  
“看看这是谁？”那个男人与威克胸膛紧贴，感受威克急促的呼吸。他拽着威克的一只手，而把威克在袭击瞬间去拔枪的另一只压在背后，指关节被砖面蹭破皮。  
威克挣扎了一下失败，他的愤怒和不解引得对方发笑。  
“我的男孩，你看起来不太一样。”男人去闻威克的脖子，他下流地用鼻尖磨蹭威克的耳朵，探进他的头发，然后发出满意的叹息。  
威克极力躲避，这个人的接触令他感到恶寒，而且身上全是一股呛鼻的硫磺味，像是一座巨大废弃但又活过来的化工厂。他试图移动自己哪怕一点点来避免男人开始整个压上来的身体，可是对方只是轻松地挨着威克耳边，低沉愉悦地哼歌，手如蛇滑入威克的后背，摸上他紧握枪支的手，拇指摩擦着脉搏，掌心暧昧色情地覆盖上威克的手背。滚烫的温度不像是人类所有的那样，它几乎烫疼了威克的擦伤，而下一秒男人便掐上手腕，像台碾压机般渐渐加大力度。  
“松手，不要太天真。”男人哈着热气含住威克的耳朵，令威克闭息。他吐出变得湿润发红的耳朵后继续警告。“除非你想手断掉。”男人提示性地一扭，威克疼得皱起脸，那把枪掉在地上的水坑里。  
男人瞥了眼，下巴压进威克的颈窝，他凑近说话的时候威克可以感受到滚烫的硫磺和弹动的舌头肌肉。  
“你上次失约，第几次了这是，嗯？”他用鼻子哼气，有些讨好地用脸蹭蹭威克的胡子。“骗人不好，你需要来点教训了，Johnny boy。”  
“我想你认错人了。”威克难以忍受地回答。他以为男人会离开，身后的那只手却在抽离前重重地抓了把威克的屁股。  
威克瞪他，男人瞬间退开，有些疑惑地打量威克，接着他露出坦然的笑容，为自己的低级错误感到好玩。  
“我就说嘛，你不太一样。”男人笑嘻嘻地摆手耸肩，对威克的意犹未尽，还想再次靠前。威克强迫自己忽略关节的僵硬，用最快速度抽出备用枪，对着男人，警惕他。男人的表情瞬间垮下，当威克反应过来应该走为上策时（他很少会有这样的反应），男人再次挨近他，还将枪口压上隔着白色西装的心脏。  
“不过你们一样……不知天高地厚，而且火辣。”男人在威克面前咂咂嘴，威克皱眉抿嘴，厌恶地怒视。  
“你比较醇厚浓郁，嗯？你的年纪应该比他大对吧？”  
威克开枪，男人消失无踪。  
NO从拐角处蔫蔫地跑回，围着困惑不已的威克脚边转。威克决定不再多想，他低头看着NO，对它说坏狗狗，然后捡起地上的枪安静地离开，避免其他杀手或者是刚才那个男人追上。

 

当约翰·威克回到临时安全屋，关上门打开灯后，看见那个白西装的男人站在他房子中央——光着脚，沾满沥青。  
NO立即躲到桌子下，小声呜咽。威克抽出枪，虽然他明白这用处不大。男人没过多留意对着他的枪口，他环视屋子，前言不搭后语地自我介绍：“路西法，或者你可以叫我路。”  
“请出去。”威克让开位置，示意门口。路西法看他，眼睛充满巷子里的那股下流十足的兴趣。  
“再说一遍，我不是你找的Johnny boy。”威克强调。  
“哦，你是，或者说，你会是的。”路西法再次神经质地咯咯笑起来，他低沉的声音令房间剧烈晃动，灯光高频闪烁，无数的黑色影子从墙壁上脱落，空气中的硫磺味压迫威克的神经，令他呼吸困难，NO甚至嚎叫了起来。  
路西法收住表情，房间一切恢复正常。  
“你看起来很困惑啊，我的孩子。”他面无表情地叙述。NO在得到喘息机会后跑进了屋子的拐角，威克看不见它，而当他回头时路西法又来到他的面前，鼻尖差点碰在一块，同时神不知鬼不觉地把威克的枪拿走扔到一边。  
“不要走神，对着亲爱的路可不能走神。”他抬手要去摸威克的脸。威克打开他，后退一步。路西法追上来，一把抓住他的腰搂进怀里，力气大得威克无法反抗挣脱。  
“你还需要习惯，这很好，我可以慢慢教你。”路西法说到这翻了下白眼，仿佛想起那个令他窝火无奈的人。“至少你不会像他那样，油嘴滑舌老是使诈。”  
路西法边说边握住威克的后颈，稍微揉捏，手指伸进他的头发，将他彻底压入一个湿热的深吻。威克感觉到自己像是吞下了一条蛇，厌恶中被粗鲁的动作挑起加重的心跳。他的鼻子发出恼怒的哼气声，一直要脱离这个吻，而路西法侧歪头极具愉悦地加深角度，舌头顶鼓了威克一边脸颊，力图让他窒息。他退出一些，几次含咬威克的下唇拉扯，感受怀里人不稳的喘息热辣辣地喷洒在自己脸上。  
“美味至极！”路西法猛地亲下威克的脸蛋，激动地将他往床铺拖去，两步脚后恶魔感到脖子上抵住一丝冰凉的东西。  
他想转身嘲笑威克的白费力尽，而威克就在他扭头的时候用力割开他的喉咙。  
一阵黑烟冒出，威克差点被这股更加难闻的味道呛死。他咳嗽了几下，有一只手掐上他的脖子，直接把他扔到床上。威克下意识翻身滚下，他握紧匕首，眼前都是黑色的烟雾缭绕，像是火灾的浓烟滚滚。那只手从烟雾里来，准确无误地抓住威克的手腕，稍加施力就疼得威克咧嘴。他赶紧在匕首掉落时用另一只手接住，然后朝前由下往上地提划一刀。  
烟雾里发出隆隆笑声，威克感到整个空间都在震动。  
“这一招真狠，我喜欢挑战有难度的。”路西法嘶嘶笑着，声音从四周包围。威克的手被放开，但是那把匕首在黑雾中消失了。约翰有些无措地站在烟雾中，似乎在妥协地等待浓烟消散。渐渐地他视线清晰，看到那些黑雾一股脑地被吸回路西法的脖子裂缝里，最后一抹进去，他的脖子便完好如初。  
约翰看着路西法带着油腻的微笑，愉快地小跳步地来到跟前。  
“你究竟是什么？”威克无法理解地问。  
路西法哼着不成调的曲子，半磕着眼似乎在消化这个问题寻找一个最佳答案，然后他瞪大眼睛，再次笑起来。  
“这个世界对于你来说太疯狂了是不是？一下这样一下那样，变化多端，但到处都是规矩。”  
威克皱眉，他感到口干舌燥，咳嗽的欲望挤压在他的喉咙。可是路西法距离他太近，只要他稍微有点动作他们的胸膛就会相碰，不是威克被路西法莫名的热度烫伤，就是他直接摔回床上。  
“但你不需要害怕，我亲爱的孩子，我看见了，多少人死在你的手上，你根本不再需要对是否上天堂感到担忧，毕竟我们都在按照规矩做不是吗？”  
威克很早就接受了这点，但他不喜欢由这个奇怪的男人说出来。  
“你想做什么？”威克叹口气，自暴自弃地问。  
“来个拉斯维加斯那样疯狂的夜晚，如何？”路西法双手环上威克的腰，手指伸进西装，隔着衬衫在紧实的腰线上下滑动，感受那美妙的僵硬。“或者，”他亲吻威克的脖子，鼻尖蹭蹭他的喉结还有胡渣，有些神经质地抖了几下。“一场难忘的性爱，我保证你会喜欢。”  
“如果不会呢？”威克挑眉。  
路西法的双手加大力度，威克疼得倒吸气，他挣扎地要脱离，感到手指如十把钢柱慢慢捅进自己体内。路西法表现轻松，对威克的吃疼表情不为所动。  
“相信我，你不会想要我发火的。”路西法掰正威克的头，掐着他的下巴，看进他的眼睛。他看到里面怒火中烧，提示地要威克收敛他的脾气。“你还承担不起我发火的后果，我的孩子。”  
威克闭眼，路西法开始着手脱去他的衣服。  
“现在，叫我路。”  
威克没有叫他路，他扯着恶魔的衣领把他朝后掀翻，翻身压在他背上，用膝盖抵着，然后双手扭断了他的头。  
威克退开后的第一个想法是找到NO抱着它离开，能跑多快跑多快。他以为给自己争取到时间，结果他的一只脚还没踩到地面，一股看不见的力把他死死压回床上，就在那具歪了头的尸体旁边。  
他看着路西法在他面前慢慢把头转回来，平静地与他对视。  
“你们在这点上也很像，濒死挣扎。”他嘶嘶地说，威克这时候才留意到他的分叉舌。  
那双手如火炭贴上威克的小腹，用力扯开衬衫，压实着皮肤往上，按在威克的胸脯揉捏。威克呛声，他无法动弹，身上动作引起的酥麻感笼罩着他全身。路西法像是在鉴赏一件艺术品般虔诚地迟迟不肯进一步动作，他的双手化为他的眼，从威克紧绷的脖子叹息地窥探到他的腰，抓上鼓满的臀瓣时路西法打破了他之前极力假装的表象，兴高采烈地感受大小刚好被双手包裹的手感。他哼着小曲，分叉舌快速掠过嘴巴。威克愤怒地直视他，直到路西法瞬间凑到自己面前他也不曾示弱。  
“你应该要笑！”路西法提示他。他缓慢地打量威克的脸，显得有些泄气。“长得这么美丽却老是板着脸，太浪费了。”  
他呼着灼烧的气吻了下威克，用舌头舔舔他，继续说：“我想应该让你彻底放松下。”  
他再落下一个吻时，威克发觉自己身体起了变化。他感到燥热，心跳激烈，器官随着路西法的挨近而燃烧，鼠蹊部被一波波回血冲击得鼓胀跳动。  
约翰·威克恐惧地得知自己对眼下发生的事有了感觉，而且已经半勃了。他的西装裤很好地勾勒出形状，布料变得湿滑紧绷。路西法则是对着他的脸不间断地亲吻，抓住威克的一只手下去按压住凸起的裆部。  
“我送了你一个礼物。”  
“你做了什么？”威克想抽回自己的手，但是他被死死握住，甚至被带着一股恶作剧的趣味被迫曲着手指盖住发烫的部位。一瞬间的刺激令威克无法抑制地喘出气，他把尾音憋下，路西法看着他把脸撇向一侧，头发把他微微发红的眼眶遮住。  
“从七宗罪里面挑了一个最适合你的。”路西法贴上威克发红的耳朵，把舌头钻入，或者直接舔过他的耳廓耳背。威克泄出呻吟，他体内的热量成倍剧增，像浪潮般重重冲刷覆盖最后席卷翻滚他的全身。他用上嘴巴汲取热潮中的氧气，胸膛激烈起伏，乳首不停擦过路西法冰凉的西装料子，也会因为下一波剧烈的热潮让他惊喘地撞进路西法结实的怀里。  
“我想你应该猜到是哪一个了，温馨提示，不是暴怒哟。”路西法扭过威克，看着他眯起来水汪汪的黑眼睛，情欲已经在里扎根，蓬勃生长起来。  
“艹你。”威克挣扎骂他，把恶魔逗乐。他再次压下威克放在胯间的那只手，包着它去按摩轻揉西装下颤抖发硬的性器。威克鼻子粗喘着气，抿紧嘴，眼睛湿漉漉地与路西法对视。路西法稍微加重一点力度，威克便苦恼地呻吟出来，他皱眉垂下头，路西法则顺势用嘴巴亲压上他的额头，含进部分头发。  
“只要你愿意，我可以快点结束这一切。”恶魔提议道。他终于放开威克的手，单手解开皮带，把手伸进裤子里，握住变得湿润的性器。威克惊喘，他想把那只手抽出来，可是动作停在紧握路西法手腕的这一步上。那只手布满老茧，巨大有力，十足是一个男人的手掌。它拇指食指施力，圈住突突胀跳的柱体，一遍一遍往下滑动，不急不忙地让犹豫的快感折磨威克的心智，让他在顿顿细碎的快感中无意识地往那只手里抽送。有几下威克被刺激得仰直了脖子，挂在他肩膀上的衣服因此滑落大半，露出他扎实的肌肉线条。房间的光打在上面，和汗液加深了其中颤抖的情欲。  
“你只需要说'愿意'，我亲爱的……Johnny boy。”  
指腹细密地摩擦着龟头边缘，压制着阴茎的跳动，翻出更多透明前液，指甲扫过细嫩的皮层，戳压地撑开湿滑的表皮褶皱——路西法为这美妙的手感叹息。他掰正威克的脸，掐开他的下巴，把他的呻吟吻进喉咙。在威克勉强无力地表现抗拒时，路西法一边发出水声地法式深吻，一边改变手势，用手掌包上，手指接二连三地从会阴和囊球之间来回缓慢滑动，把渐凉粘稠的体液弄得到处都是。他用身子将威克企图夹紧的大腿撑开，手上的动作加大，在威克颤抖炙热的腿间小幅度地进出。  
“哦，看看谁湿得一塌糊涂了，嗯？我的提议还有效。”路西法结束湿吻，威克恍惚地看着他，他的鼻子布满细汗，牙齿在红色的嘴唇下发颤，滚烫的气息断断续续地从中遗漏。  
他用最难以察觉的力度点点头。  
“用嘴巴。”路西法对他友好又期待地笑笑，明显激动地喘息。  
“我……愿意。”威克说出声，随即他感到某种重要的东西脱离了自己，背叛感加深，令他瞬间看起来萎靡不振，欲望热气蒸腾着他失落的表情。  
“嘘嘘嘘。”路西法抬起他的下巴，拇指轻轻碾压胡子。“没事，只是仪式的一部分，等着一切结束，你将彻底属于我了。”  
约翰的目光停滞，他不可置信地眨眨眼，而路西法加快他手里的速度，把一切变得剧烈粗鲁且快感加倍。威克被一股强烈的电流贯穿胸膛，令他哽咽地缩在路西法怀里。恶魔再次抬起他，用手固定住，玩味地盯着他逐渐沉入高潮中的脸，不给他躲避的机会。  
威克射在路西法手里，他气喘吁吁，眼泪顺着他的颧骨滑下，消失在头发里。他的嘴巴发咸，舌头麻木，心脏混乱鼓动。大脑空白后的轻盈感并没给他带来安慰，他的身体依旧发热颤抖，越发空虚，急需下一轮的高潮填补。  
“哦，我的孩子，发现被耍了？”四周光线昏暗，家具发出框框的碰撞声，来自地狱滚烫的味道充斥鼻腔。威克看着路西法的眼睛在黑暗中亮出光来。  
“现在只需要完成献身仪式了。”恶魔伸出红色舌头得逞地高叹，像一条从硫磺里爬出来吞吐毒信子的蛇。他将威克的裤子脱下，急切得像个酒鬼，而他的每一次触碰，故意或者无心，都在威克不见光而白皙的皮肤上烧起欲望。威克知道自己中了咒，浑身不对劲儿地发软，渴望他人的抚摸。他感到自己的脑袋像是泡在沸腾的热水里，路西法的手如柴火点燃了他的身体，他的胸膛被那张嘴巴吻得湿润发光，小腹紧缩颤抖，双腿间滑得一旦碰触就发出腻歪的水声。  
路西法趴在他的几乎光裸的身上在汲取他的灵魂，用欲望将其取而代之。  
威克被恶魔的体重压的咽气，他挣扎地从床上仰起头，后脑顶着床铺，脖子弯出姣好的线条。他再次可以呼吸，从热浪中找回片刻理智，但是路西法咬上他心脏的那块肉，疼得他喊出短促一声。他还未表达抗议，路西法把他翻过身，力气之大威克勉强用手臂在床上撑住自己，身上挂着的衣服滑到威克脸边，盖到他的下巴。  
威克感到有液体缓慢瘙痒地从他大腿内侧滑下，在他颤抖的膝盖窝那里汇聚。大手直接抹上那股温热的液体，贴着他皮肤往上滑进大腿根，毫不客气地揉捏他的嫩肉。  
威克希望这一切只是个梦，但他听到拉链拉下的声音，一具滚烫坚硬的性器贴上他的会阴，食髓知味地缓慢来回碾磨，厚重的叹息带着满足的笑意从威克后背覆盖，像一层有重量的热气。威克无法克制地缩起自己的肩胛骨，汗从中间凹线流进他的脖子上。路西法将手伸进威克的头发里，抚摸一只宠物那样缓慢揉乱他的头发，那些吻不厌其烦地落在威克的纹身上，大力地亲出声响。然后留在后面的手在滚烫的摩擦中对威克乘虚而入，深入浅出地给他简单扩张。  
威克抓紧床单，不适感占据他的大脑，羞耻和屈服让他脸颊发烫，不同于欲望带来连绵不绝的热，此时的威克是要发怒的，但路西法赐予他的“礼物”让他无法办到，他真切地渴望这些爱抚，内心和身体的空洞处需要热烈快速地填补直致多到满溢——他无力的愤怒甚至开始令自己的性器抬头了。恶魔有着年长男人的外貌，连他的阴茎也粗壮且具有热度力量，它散发着一股有别于硫磺的味道，但也更加呛鼻直接刺激到威克的心。威克的双腿被紧握，被迫发虚地夹紧那根不断摩擦他下体的性器，勃发的前液甚至沾染得威克的小腹水亮。威克在忍受发胀的皮肤摩擦时被路西法手臂箍着脖子往后拉起，这令他胸膛被极大限度地挺起，脆弱的腹部被老男人粗糙的手抓捏抚摸，拖出红色抓痕，然后再次抚摸上他发红发硬的阴茎不紧不慢地撸动。恶魔贴在威克耳边赞叹他生来就是干这个的，这不禁让威克走神猜测另一个像他的人究竟经历了什么。  
臀缝被硕大的龟头挤开，在嫩肉入口处进戳，故意要吓唬威克似的。威克抓上路西法的手臂稳住自己，他被身前的那只手往后压，大腿跪在床垫上让他很难保持平衡，重力不是往前倒被强壮的手臂勒死就是妥协往后紧挨后者胸毛绒雑的胸膛，被恶魔喷在脖子上的呼吸烫伤。  
性器进入一点时威克感到撕裂，下一秒握着他阴茎的手熟练地圈起他的马眼，小小地朝外圈出两下，威克再次被剧烈的快感痉挛拉扯下坠，绷紧全身，甚至夹得路西法在他头发里喘气。而后他的身体松懈下来，软在男人怀里。禁锢他的手松开他，搂上他软成一滩水的腰，趁着他高潮后敏感的余颤中用力挺进到底。  
威克低吼出声，他抓破了床单，最后要咬着下唇才不会让自己喊哑喉咙。恶魔在他身后发笑，他发自胸腔的震动让床几乎散架，他的双手激动得冒出利爪，用力抓住威克的腰，留下血痕的同时一下又一下地抽出挺进。他几乎把威克撞进床里，每一下足够深地滋出水声。威克被顶着头昏脑胀，他不得不放开咬得红肿的嘴巴，用喉咙呼吸，疼痛在前后剧烈的晃动中越发明显，这也令霎时而至的快感重重地把威克的感官分开——一半是非人类力气的碾压，一半是他从未体会过的电流冲击。他被这股无处发泄的快感抻直腰杆，下一秒又摊软如泥，肌肉疲倦透支，却无法拒绝下一波的热烈浓厚的欲感刺激再次绷直颤抖起来。可是这股快感总是隔靴搔痒，永远离释放的顶端差一些，也越发温吞反复地折磨人。  
路西法佯装劳累地停下，故意侧翻威克的身子，性器埋在人类紧缩不已的体内。他满意地赞扬威克躺在皱褶半挂的西装里，汗湿黑发下露出深邃水光的眼睛，还有他难得歇息、正微微发颤的腰身。接着路西法把威克的一条腿拉到自己肩膀上，扭头亲昵地吻舔着男人修长的腿还有发烫的膝盖窝。威克皱眉，立即感到他做出这个表情后体内的性器再次膨胀发硬。  
威克喘息地恼火嘟囔，路西法则俯下身，几乎把威克被抬起的腿压到他的肩膀上，那只手抹开汗液，冲开一层热气，覆盖住威克心口的咬痕，手指围着突起的伤口画圈。  
“耐心，Johnny boy，要耐心。”他转而快速抓住威克的手，像绅士那样亲吻，而后抬眼，朝四周看看，似乎在警戒着什么。等他露出得逞的笑容与威克直视时，威克明白自己完了。  
“没有人会管你，现在你彻底属于我啦～～～”

路西法几乎把威克可怜地操了一晚，他知道如何做到不让男人彻底高潮，又让他在放松警戒时射得一塌糊涂。最后当一切结束时，路西法依旧西装革履地整齐穿着，他伸着懒腰下床，把威克留在一团混乱的床单里。  
威克侧躺着抬头看他，高潮余后的冷静渐渐回归，他想到自己似乎在一场性爱中出卖了灵魂，不禁为此担忧。他试着坐起身，肉身的过度疲累让他立即软回床上。  
“我会主动来找你，我的孩子。”路西法转身面对他，挑高眉头，由上而下看着被自己影子笼罩的威克。“不过我现在可以试试我们之间的契约力量，做为预演。”  
威克烦恼地闭上眼睛，他听到路西法叫他起来主动去吻他，可是过了一秒，威克发觉自己并没有听从恶魔的命令。他睁开眼，发现路西法也一脸疑惑。  
“这是搞什么？”他朝威克抬抬手指，威克在床上看着他不为所动。  
“艹他妈的该死，你该不会……”路西法收住后半句，他眯细眼打量威克，然后发起火来。  
他朝威克扑过去，想把他拽起来，结果当他带着自以为是的契约力量碰上威克的手臂时，一阵女声的尖叫把他吓开。  
房间在这一瞬间充满荣光，女声的尖叫渐弱，而后室内恢复正常。  
威克突然发觉他似乎在契约方面摆了恶魔一道，意外地。  
“这是什么？”路西法朝约翰发火，他气得跺脚，再次说话时声音尖锐刺耳，窗外的杂音加大，和室内的怒吼几乎要震裂天花板。  
“为什么失败？除非有契约在先……除非！”恶魔顿住，露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“告诉我，Johnny boy，你结婚了？”  
威克差点当着路西法的面笑出来。  
路西法慎重地看着他，渐渐露出那种欣赏意味的笑容。  
“'神所配合的，不可分开'，不是吗？”路西法笑嘻嘻地叙述出婚礼上的金句。他叹气地摇摇头，像在巷子里那样为自己犯下的低级错误发笑。  
“你们真是越来越像了。”  
他说完后便从房间内消失，而威克终于安心地昏睡过去。  
威克醒来的时候NO正扒拉着他的被子，示意威克去一个地方。威克艰难地撑起自己，披好衬衫，扶着墙来到NO带领到的五斗柜旁。他弯下腰，从柜子底找到他的结婚戒指。

在城市的另一边，约翰·康斯坦丁正被一群杀手追杀。

 

END


End file.
